love and revenge
by ushio uchiha22
Summary: NARUTO NECESITA AYUDA CON UNA MATERIA, Y SAKURA DECIDE AYUDARLO PERO HINATA AL VER ESTO DECIDE PEDIRLE AYUDA AL UCHIHA PAREJAS PRINCIPALES; SASUSAKU Y NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AND REVENGE**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, NOSOTROS SOLO LOS USAMOS CON EL FIN DE CREAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **PAREJAS: NARUHINA- SASUSAKU**

 **AUTOR/AS: AKIRE R. HYUGA/USHIO UCHIHA**  
…

Un rubio hiperactivo corría por todo el colegio de konoha, gritando escandalosa y exageradamente el nombre de su amigo.

 **¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!** \- gritaba Naruto como loco tratando de localizarlo.

 **¡Naruto! ¡Y a deja de gritar!** \- Dijo Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza.

 **Sakura-chan! eso dolió ttebayo!** \- Menciono el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

 **Pues es que estas molestando a todos con tus gritos, a todo esto, ¿para que necesitas a sasuke-kun?** \- le pregunto la pelirrosa.

 **Eh... es que necesito que me ayude con una materia que estoy a punto de reprobar…-** menciono esto un poco avergonzado….

 **Oh ya veo, con todo lo del club de futbol y basquetbol no creo que pueda, ya sabes, es el capitán y estará ocupado.**

 **Humm si lo sé, después de todo yo también tengo que hacerme cargo del club de voleibol y béisbol.**

 **Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con la materia** \- Dijo la ojijade al verlo un poco decaído.

 **De veras, Sakura-chan!?-** Grito emocionado Naruto mientras corria a abrazarla.

 **Pues sí, tengo un poco de tiempo y puedo ayudarte** **.**

 **Genial! Eres la mejor de veras!-** Dijo el rubio emocionado mientras la seguía abrazando.

 **Bien, solo ya suéltame que me estas asfixiando Naruto** -Dijo Sakura ya con poco aire en sus pulmones.

 **Jeje lo siento, es solo que me emocione** \- Mencionó un poco avergonzado el ojiazul, soltándola al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

Mientras tanto una pelinegra de ojos aperlados al alcanzara ver ese abrazo, se puso un poco triste y se fue caminando por otro pasillo con la cabeza agachada, hasta que choco contra algo…o alguien.

 **Hmp, fíjate por donde caminas** \- Hablo el pelinegro que estaba frente a ella.

 **L-lo siento sasuke-kun-** Le respondió Hinata al pelinegro.

 **Hmp** \- dicho esto empezó a caminar por los pasillos del instituto.

 **Sasuke-kun, espera!-** Grito Hinata para que el pelinegro la escuchara.

 **Hmp, que es lo que quieres**?

 **M-me preguntaba si me podías ayudar en una materia, es de deporte y no soy muy buena en eso…**

 **No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, si es en deportes le puedes decir al dobe que te ayude.-** Le respondió sasuke.

 **P-pensaba decirle a Naruto-kun, pero al parecer el esta muy ocupado estudiando con Sakura-san…-** Menciono la pelinegra con la cabeza agachada.

 **(Sakura está ayudando a Naruto!?)** Pensaba Sasuke.

 **Hmp, te ayudare, pero si no miro que des avances te dejo de enseñar.**

 **M-me esforzare Sasuke-kun, muchas gracias**!- Dijo ya mas feliz y sonriendo Hinata.

 **Empezaremos mañana, quieres que te ayude en futbol o basquetbol?-** Le pregunto el pelinegro.

 **Humm cr-creo que en futbol…**

 **Bien, te espero en el campo de futbol mañana, y no tardes que no me gusta esperar** -Le menciono Sasuke a Hinata.

 **Si, ahí estaré!-** Le contesto la pelinegra.

Dicho esto Sasuke se fue por un lado pensando en lo que acababa de hacer al igual que Hinata.

 **Capitulo 1**

Sakura estaba en su casa esperando a que Naruto llegara para ayudarlo a estudiar, ya que lo habia citado esa misma tarde, mientras el rubio llegaba se puso a mirar televisión.

El timbre de su casa estaba sonando, seguro era Naruto que ya había llegado, así que se dispuso a ir para abrir.

 **Pasa Naru…-** Sakura no termino de hablar pues se dio cuenta que no era el rubio el que estaba en su puerta.

 **Esperabas a alguien?-** Le pregunto sasuke a la pelirrosa.

 **Eh… es que Naruto iba a venir a estudiar** \- Le respondió Sakura aun sorprendida de que fuera sasuke el que estaba en la puerta y no Naruto.

 **Hmp, asi que es cierto, estas ayudando al dobe a estudiar** \- Menciono Sasuke igual de serio que siempre.

 **Eh, si, pero no te he preguntado a que venias, quieres pasar…?**

 **Hmp, no venia a nada** \- Dijo el pelinegro para luego darse vuelta e irse de la casa de la pelirrosa.

….

Mientras tanto Naruto alistaba sus libros rápido para ir a estudiar a la casa de Sakura, pues ya se le había hecho tarde porque se había quedado dormido.

 **Ahh Sakura-chan me va a matar si sabe que no he llegado porque me quede dormido** \- Decia el rubio mientras salía de su casa corriendo ya con los libros en su mochila.

Naruto iba corriendo por las calles sin prestar atención hasta que choco contra alguien.

Los dos cayeron al suelo al tiempo que se caian sus cosas también,

 **Auch, eso dolio** \- decía el ojiazul mientras se levantaba a la vez que intetaba ayudar a levantarse a la persona con la que choco dándole la mano para levantarla.

 **G-gracias** \- decía la pelinegra sosteniéndole la mano para levantarse.

 **Eh, Hinata!?-** decía sorprendido el rubio

 **Eh, s-si que sucede Naruto-kun…?**

 **No nada, es solo que hace mucho que no hablamos y me sorprendi al ver que choque contigo jeje, perdón por haber hecho que te calleras** \- decía Naruto rascando su cabeza.

 **Ehh jeje s-si…**

El rubio se le quedo mirando un rato a Hinata hasta que recordó que tenia que ir a la casa de Sakura

 **Waa Sakura-chan me va a matar!-** gritaba Naruto al acordarse de la pelirosa- **Nos vemos luego Hinata! Me tengo que ir.**

 **Eh e-esta bien Naruto-kun…**

Luego de haberse despedido de la pelinegra el rubio salió corriendo.

….

El timbre de la casa de Sakura sonaba nuevamente asi que tuvo que salir nuevamente a abrir la puerta.

 **H-hola Sakura-chan**!- decía el rubio mientras rascaba su cabeza ya qçue había llegado tarde.

 **Na** **r** **uto!-** le grito la pelirrosa con un tic en su cabeza. **Te dije que llegaras temprano idiota!**


	2. capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, NOSOTROS SOLO LOS USAMOS CON EL FIN DE CREAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **PAREJAS: NARUHINA- SASUSAKU**

 **AUTOR/AS: AKIRE R. HYUGA/USHIO UCHIHA**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 _._

 _El timbre de la casa de Sakura sonaba nuevamente así que tuvo que salir nuevamente a abrir la puerta._

 _H-hola Sakura-chan!- decía el rubio mientras rascaba su cabeza ya que había llegado tarde._

 _Naruto!- le grito la pelirrosa con un tic en su cabeza. Te dije que llegaras temprano idiota!_

 **Perdón Sakura-chan, me quede dormido de veras!**

 **Nunca vas a cambiar-** dijo la pelirrosa ya resignada- **pasa antes de que me arrepienta.**

 **Claro!**

Los dos entraron a la casa de Sakura, ya dentro se pusieron a estudiar por un largo rato.

La pelirrosa intentaba explicarle todo lentamente para que Naruto entendiera, y así fue por unas 3 horas, hasta que el rubio se empezó a quejar.

 **Waa Sakura-chan ya me duele la cabeza!-** se quejaba el Uzumaki.

 **Esta bien Naruto, ¿quieres descansar un rato o lo dejamos para mañana?-** le pegunto al oji azul.

 **Creo que para mañana, ya que aun tengo cosas que hacer.**

 **Bueno, entonces te espero aquí mañana si?**

 **Si, gracias por todo Sakura-chan. Nos vemos mañana**!- dijo el rubio alegremente despidiéndose de Sakura.

La haruno espero a que se fuera y se dispuso a hacer su tarea ya que no la había hecho aun.

 **Bueno, al menos no es tan lento para aprender, a todo esto a que vendría sasuke-kun** …- dejando de lado el asunto empezó a hacer su tarea.

….

Una pelinegra se estaba alistando para ir a la escuela, hoy sasuke la iba a ayudar con deporte y se estaba alistando un poco más temprano para no llegar tarde.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Hinata- **Hinata-sama, baje a desayunar** \- por ella entro un castaño de ojos aperlados igual a los de ella.

 **N-neji nissan, en un momento bajo** \- dijo sonriéndole la pelinegra

 **Hoy esta lista más temprano, ¿hay una razón para ello**?- le pregunto el hyuga.

 **Ehh… n-no ninguna** \- le contesto Hinata, no quería que el castaño supiera que sasuke la iba a ayudar ya que por lo que había visto no se llevaban muy bien.

 **Humm está bien** \- dijo sin creerle mucho, y dicho eso salió del cuarto de la pelinegra.

Después de terminar de alistarse bajo a desayunar, en la mesa ya estaban su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, su hermana Hanabi, y su primo.

 **Buenos días, padre, hermana** \- dijo Hinata sonriendo ligeramente y sentándose también ella a desayunar.

 **Hmp** \- Hiashi solo asintió con la cabeza al igual que su hermana y siguieron con su desayuno.

La pelinegra ya estaba acostumbrada a que su padre y su hermana la trataran de esa manera tan fría, pero igual se sintió mal y agacho la cabeza.

Neji solo la miro con un poco de lastima ya que su tío era demasiado fría con ella, espero a que Hinata terminara de desayunar y se levanto de la mesa.

 **¿Nos vamos Hinata-sama?**

 **Si neji-nissan, solo voy por mi mochila y ya.**

El castaño espero a que Hinata bajara y así se fueron hacia el colegio los dos juntos.

….

Ya era la hora libre y sasuke se dirigía al campo de futbol ya que había quedado en ayudar a la hyuga.

 **Hmp, espero que ya este allá, no quiero estarla esperando.**

Iba llegando al campo y se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya estaba ahí.

 **Hmp, así que ya estás aquí** \- dijo el pelinegro ya que llego a donde ella.

 **S-si, dije q-que llegaría temprano** \- menciono la hyuga.

 **Bien, empecemos que tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes patear el balón tan siquiera?-** le pregunto sasuke.

 **E-etto…-** Hinata avergonzada empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices.- **un… un poco.**

Sasuke la miro como si estuviera jugando, no era posible que no supiera patear un balón.

 **Hmp, primero te enseñare eso.**

 **S-si!-** dijo ella con ánimos.

…

 _Esto no es posible_ \- eso era lo que pensaba el pelinegro al ver intentar a Hinata pegarle a la pelota!

La hyuga cada vez que intentaba pegarle al balón se tropezaba antes de siquiera llegar a él.

 _Este será un día largo…_

 **Continuara.**

.

.

.

Nota final:

No podíamos dejar a neji muerto T-T, así que el castaño aparecerá en este fanfic junto con otros personajes más :3 (como itachi!)

Por si no ha quedado claro este fanfic es originalmente SASUSAKU Y NARUHINA, por si alguien piensa que esto será un narusaku/sasuhina, pues no.

Sin más que decir nos despedimos.


End file.
